Love That Was Not Meant To Be
by sisalynn99
Summary: Bonnie, a girly looking guy, hates his life in his hometown. His mother finds a rich man to fall in love with and takes her son to a new place with new people. They are both looking for a new start. Bonnie has never truly been in love with himself as a person or any other being on the planet. He finds himself falling in a love that shouldn't be allowed and is shunned by everybody.
1. The New Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's At Freddy's nor its characters.

Please comment, favorite, follow and or follow me on tumblr at sisalynn99.

I look forward to your review so please do not hold back!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hate this old town in the middle of nowhere. I wish I could just disappear or move away...something to make me forget these past few weeks here at home. On the day of my last exam of high school, my friends and I decided it was an amazing opportunity to go out and party after the exams finished. It would be at least two weeks before the exam grades were out and we could finally be free of high school, given that we pass the exams. But at about midnight I got a call from my mom, and decided it was best to go home before getting too trashed.

We were going through some pretty tough times. My father had just died three weeks ago and leaving mom by herself did not seem like a good idea. She had been a wreck after his death. She was completely stuck to him like a schoolgirl and her first boyfriend. She took his death very hard, much harder than I ever thought possible. Mom had always been my ray of hope. My father was never very fond of me. I'm a girly looking boy who loves art more than anything in the world, even his own family. Mom was the only one who would talk to me; she was the only thing I had to keep me going so I decided I would do the same. I would look out for her from the day of father's death on.

I hadn't even talked to my father for at least four months before he died. Our last fight was about how he wished for me to take over his business after I graduated college. Of course that was never going to happen. I cannot sit around all day and become a lazy old office drone like everyone else in this shitty old town. I planned on leaving this old town to go to an art college California, far away from this nasty old town in Texas.

Before I go back home so as to not worry mom any further, my friends and I decide to hit up one last bar, our favorite bar. It was called Fifty, and it fit us pretty well. You'd think a bar named Fifty would be all hippies, with peace signs and hippies everywhere, but it wasn't. Most people in town had never been there, it was usually quiet except on Friday nights like this one. Today was extremely packed because it was the last day of exams right before summer vacation. I actually kind of liked my girly face and build on nights like this. I had a face cuter and hips more slender than any of my female friends in this town, and because of that I learned to deal with people using my fists and venomous words rather than acting civil. On nights like these which were very loud with music blaring and alcohol buzzing in your brain you take what you can get. Even if that means being hit on by every guy that thinks I'm a girl, as long as I've got free booze it's somewhat acceptable. And it's all the better since it's free. Since mom's waiting at home I take off early, before my friends so she won't worry.

As I step out of the bar wearing clothes, that honestly even I think make me look like a girl, some sketchy looking drunks walk right up to me. The first slurring his words as he say "Heyy cutie, ya wanna come back to my place~, I got a real~ nice pool we could go s-swimming~ in."

"No thank you," I say forcing myself to smile. "I'm in a hurry to get home, my mom's waiting for me to get back," I have to use every muscle in my body not to rush over and punch him to the ground. I hate these stupid, disgusting drunks. I should have left earlier, when I got the first text from mom.

The second one steps closer, grabbing my shoulder saying, "We've got a real spacious truck out back. Come on, We'll give you a ride." He grips my shoulder harder so I cannot pull out of his vice grip, pulling me towards the back ignoring my protests. Now that I've had some beer in me, I don't have the best control over my actions and these guys are really starting to piss me off. I grab the second mans wrist from my shoulder and twist with only a fraction of my superhuman strength, listening to the cracking of his bones as I twist his arm until he hits the floor screaming in pain. As I let go, the drunken man curses "you bitch, how dare you" and comes flying for my face. Instantly my fist is in his nose, blood gushing everywhere. That's got to hurt like a bitch, but as they are both lying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood, I decide it's the best time to flee. My favorite, ever so feminine shirt is now covered with a drunk mans blood and my knuckles scraped, skin broken. I must clean that out when I get home so I don't catch any diseases.

People are now filing out of the bar to check on the violent cursing and blood covered drunks, screaming on the ground behind me as I quickly flee to the taxi station. I quickly pull my jacket out of my book bag and drape it over me as I call the number for the taxi. I don't think it would be wise to take the bus all covered in blood and I doubt mom will be happy when she sees me. She's never been to keen on my fighting, which I do a lot. Even though I'm the smallest and most feminine male at my high school I was definitely by far the strongest. I took karate and judo until my junior year in order to protect myself in situations like those.

The taxi pulls up and I hop in giving him my address as I sit back to relax. I'm just glad I wasn't arrested this time, like right after dad died. I guess even my hatred for him didn't matter if someone else were to make rude comments about him. Right after he died, the boys from my school were slashing and burning everything my father had ever done and it started to tick me off, that mixed with the anger of being unable to help my mom now, when she needed it the most. I cracked a kid's head open on the pavement and was arrested. Though no charges were pressed, the kid probably fearing his life if he had tried. My family was pretty rich due to dad's business which was now turned over and the money from liquidation given back to us to live off of. We could have hired the best lawyers to ensure we won the case. He wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily though, none of the other boys tried to hit on me all the way up to this last day of exams.

This shitty old town won't hold a graduation ceremony, it's too poor to even think about it, so after the result come out our diplomas are sent in the mail and we are free to go to college or start working. Now the taxi is pulling up to my house, I thank the man as I give him the cash and step out of the cab.

As I walk up to the house, I notice the extra fancy car in the parking lot and mom laughing away in the living room. At this time of night, moms usually asleep with all of the extra lights turned off. She turns and spots me out the window waving very excitedly, then her face becomes concerned and I realize my jacket has come unbuttoned and the blood is easily visible under the streetlight. Mom hates blood but I don't really mind it. I like how it looks, tastes and smells. Actually, it might be my favorite thing, now that I think about it.

I walk up the porch steps and into the doorway. Taking off my shoes, I notice a pair of men's shoes that I don't recognize and I slowly creep around the corner. My jacket now fully off and my blood soaked shirt shimmering in the artificial light of the large chandelier. I step into the living room and mom and the man stop talking and practically sit gaping at me, until mom says, "Oh my, Bonnie what happened to you?" I don't quite comprehend the question as I stare at the man, wondering who he is and why he's here. Then I notice my mom's all dolled up and shining from head to toe.

Oh no. She found a new man quite quickly. Well, it's not that surprising since she is still young and is one of the most beautiful women in town. By the looks of the rental car outside, I'm guessing this man doesn't live around here and by the look in mom's eye I can tell she won't be leaving him anytime soon. I sigh and snap back to reality as mom's lecturing me about staying out late and drinking before I'm of age. Then it comes back to that question again "Bonnie, what happened to you?" I almost forget how to breathe as I remember the promise I made to her about not getting into fights anymore. Right now I probably look like an idiot staring as I don't know how to explain this to mom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading, what'd ya think?


	2. Freddy Fazbear

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's At Freddy's nor its characters.

Please comment, favorite, follow and or follow me on tumblr at sisalynn99.

I look forward to your review so please do not hold back!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I come back to reality my mother is asking me what happened. I choose to first ignore her question and ask one of my own. "Who is this?" I try to sound cheerful but I'm exhausted and it comes out a more quiet than I had intended. I'm actually surprised that my mother could forget about my father so quickly. Maybe she over-dramatized her feelings of sorrow when my father died.

"Oh, honey," my mother says, "This is Freddy, Freddy Fazbear. He's my boyfriend and since he lives in California, he won't be able to stay in this small town. He owns a business so he must get back quickly. He just asked if we would like to come live with him so we don't have to suffer through a long distance relationship." My mother shoots me a look of concern so I must be wearing a shocked expression. "I know this is a lot to take in so I'll give you some time to thing about this, Bonnie. We will be leaving in two weeks the day after your diploma gets sent."

At first I'm stunned. More than I should be. My mother has always been one to rush into things quickly so I really shouldn't be so surprised. This guy, mom just said he's from California, right? Maybe going won't be so bad. Well I have two weeks to think about it so I should at least introduce myself.

I clear my throat and compose myself saying, "Nice to meet you Mr. Fazbear. My name is Bonnie. Hopefully my mother hasn't caused you too much trouble." Since I'm just meeting this man, first impressions are important. It's not as hard as it usually is to smile at this man. Maybe it's because he is handsome. I seem to get along well with beautiful people rather than the scum of this town. This Freddy guy has a nicely squared jaw line and chiseled features, a perfectly straight nose and dark brown eyes. Mom got lucky with this one. I just hope his personality isn't too bad.

"Of course she hasn't, Bonnie. It's nice to finally meet you, but why are you so messy. Your mother told me that you had quit fighting." Well this guy already irritates me. Butting into other people business. Maybe in just too hot tempered but, I hate when people dig where they aren't needed.

"That's right honey, you never said what happened to you. So, what was it?" Oops I forgot the question was asked. Mom used to be like me and every so often, when's she gets irked enough you can totally see the annoyance in her eyes. There's no way to get out of it now. I should have run when I had the chance.

"I'm sorry. I fought again, and I went to a bar. I-I know I promised not to fight," I say trying to give my cutest most innocent look. "Bu-but there were two drunk guys tr-trying to hit on me and I was so scared," My face then contorts to one of impish delight and sheer evil, "so I hit them." After regaining an indifferent look, "and they ruined my favorite shirt!" I whine with a pout. Even I think that act might be a bit out there but, it's not like I lied so hopefully it's good enough to smooth this over.

Sometimes my acts work by other times they don't. The ones that work have won out on those that don't but, I don't think it will work forever. Acting is actually one of my hobbies. I like art, acting and photography. This is another reason my father hated me. Claiming that I wanted to be a woman so I made myself pretty every day. He said that TV and Hollywood would only except me as a girl. But that's enough about him, let's get back to reality.

"Bonnie, I've decided. You no longer have a choice, once we get your diploma we are leaving. And when we get to California you are going to start over. You are going to get a job and a counselor and straighten yourself out. I'm finished with your nonsense." This caused me to feel that feeling, you know, when your parents aren't mad, only disappointed. It really sucks because mom isn't yelling like normal, only talking in a cold, stern voice. She continues still, "but if you do well to not get into trouble over the summer, and I mean IF, I'll pay for your college tuition for whatever art college you wish to attend." She finishes the last bit off with a slight smile.

When I realize what mom just said, I jump at her in delight showering her with kisses, "thank you"'s and a whole bunch of "I promise"'s. I don't even care that I get no choice in moving or not. I probably would have gone, if I had a choice because I've always wanted to go to California. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. G'night, I love you, mommy." I'm too excited to feel conscious of Freddy when I kiss my mom on the cheek and skip up the stairs two at a time.

When I get into my room, which is completely messy. I smear blood all over the purple wall searching for the light switch. I'm lucky that my carpet is black so that dropping my blood soaked clothes on it won't leave a visible stain. After stripping, I fling myself into my connecting bathroom and turn on the shower faucet, waiting for the water to warm up.

I like taking showers, but my favorite place to be is under the water in a nice bath. The water is refreshing and makes me feel clean. Probably the cleanest I've felt since before the exam today. Everybody was all nervous and sweaty around me. You could practically taste the nervous sweat in the hair. I don't really understand what was so difficult with the tests; I had them all finished within thirty minutes of them being handed out. All the dumbasses of the class had to do was study a little bit and they could have easily passes. That's not important anymore because I'm leaving this shit hole of a town. I'll tell all my friends tomorrow and schedule one last party before I leave.

I don't know if I'll keep in touch with the freaks from around here. Maybe it'll get a little lonely so I won't delete their phone numbers but, I won't message first. There aren't many pretty people down here. Out of my class Daryl is the only hot guy and his girlfriend Elizabeth isn't too hard on the eyes either. I might keep in touch with the monkeys from around here too. But not the weirdoes who enjoy sexually harassing me. The creepy guys can suffer hearing from me only when I'm truly bored.

As I step out of the shower, I notice that I forgot a towel. Since my room is connected to the bathroom I decide to just brush my hair and go to my room. I throw on a pair of boi shorts underwear. And just because I prefer girls' underwear doesn't mean anything. My mother was really hoping for a daughter when she was born but, even so I can't blame her for the way my father treated me.

When I slip into bed I notice that it feels strangely more comfortable than usual. While dozing off my dreams seem to be of the hot air of California and a new unfamiliar life. I dream of art school and, on a sappier note, someone to fall in love with. But I also dream about my father and how I miss him even though I really didn't like him. I dream for what feels like an eternity.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Strange Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's At Freddy's nor its characters.

Please comment, favorite, follow and or follow me on tumblr at sisalynn99.

I look forward to your review so please do not hold back!

OoOoOoOoOoO

When I wake up the next morning, my alarm clock reads 6:30 in the morning. Curse my body for its natural alarm clock. Today was the first day in a long while I was allowed to sleep in. It was the first day of summer and since I woke up, though still a little groggy, I decided it was best to force my friends awake as well. Today I will tell them about my moving away and schedule a party. This time it will be a party with my mother as well. Maybe we could get the whole neighborhood to attend since it will be a farewell. I doubt they would be sad to see us leave though seeing as how I have brought many nights of troubles to this neighborhood.

I'm still wearing only my boi shorts and I notice that I do not ha e my cell phone one me. I remember that I left it in my jacket pocket from the night before. As I walk out of my room, I hear a faint shuffling from my mom's room behind me, mom must be awake, I thought. I walk down the stairs into the hallway and see my black striped jacket on the floor where I left it the night before. I search the pocket to find my cell phone with a 25% battery life remaining and notice the man's shoes are still on the floor by the door.

He must have stayed the night. Well whatever I guess I'm happy for mom, I hope he brightens her spirits.

I go to sit down on the tan colored couch across from the television. I pick up my cell phone and find that I have three new messages. One is from Daryl and two are from his girlfriend, Elizabeth. I open the two from Elizabeth, they ramble on about why I had to leave the party so early last night and of how boring I am. Next is the one from Daryl.

From: Daryl

heyy man, what's up? u comin to my place today or did ya get ur ass chewed out bad?

Oh, that's right. Today is Wednesday. Every Wednesday I go over to Daryl's house to work on my portraiture. I guess I'll tell him about moving away then. It might be best to get changed before going out. Now that I look at myself, I'd look weird if anyone walked down the stairs right now. I mean, an effeminate guy like me wearing purple and blue striped boi shorts texted away first thing in the morning has got to be a sight to see. What makes it even better are the cuts on my hand, that I forgot to disinfect last night. I wonder if I'm already contaminated with whatever that freak had. Well whatever to be safe I'll go upstairs and clean it out before I change clothes to leave.

As I stand up to make myself some hot cocoa, I hear a creaking on the stairs. I look up only to be staring into the eyes of Freddy. Well this is awkward, I think. The first think I do is instinctively cover my chest and my underwear. Then I accidentally let it slip saying, "Well, this is awkward." And as soon as I say it I jet down the hall and I to the kitchen flinging two coffee cups onto the counter and hastily filling one with milk and popping it into the microwave. As the microwave beeps and I put the hot cocoa mix into the cup I hear the stairs creak and Freddy is walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't realize you were a boy." That's the first mother fucking thing out of his mouth. I thought I could get along better with this guy but he was butting into my business last night and now he thinks I'm a fucking girl. Isn't this just great, this guy is definitely starting off my new shit list for my new life in California. He continues on saying, "Well, I guess it's better that way. But are you one of those guys who tries to be effeminate to get men's attention?"

That little comment scored this man a spot on my shit list. But since I'll be living with this guy, I guess I'll just have to deal with him for now. I say, "and if I am, what are you gonna do about it?" I know I shouldn't say things like this, since both of my parents are completely homophobic. I guess my mom is less so than my dad was but still it won't go down pretty if I ever love a man. I wonder how this guy views homosexuals, depending on his response, he may find a way off of my shit list. He looks like a pretty stuck up guy, so I doubt he will like them very much even if he does accept them.

"Well I guess I would advise you not to mess with men. You're the same so you should know how hard it is to suppress out carnal desires, right? And with a lil' cutie like you, it would be quite difficult to just walk away without getting any." As he says this he smirks slightly, walking past me to the coffee maker, pushing the button to start a new pot.

I take my cocoa with me as I walk up the stairs and to my bedroom. I guess I should head his advice and not tease men, but it's not like I tried in the first pace. I mean, sure I went along with the hot ones but I would never hit on them outright and by myself. That's like admitting to the world that I like men. Honestly I don't even know myself. I just like beautiful people, and if it happens to be a man I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. And even though I have a bad temper and seem to lose it anytime I'm hit on, I don't actually mind all the attention. I guess that's what I seek most, since father has hated me since I was a kid.

I remember the first time he looked at me with disgust. It was the fifth grade school festival and my class was putting on a play. There weren't many girls in the classes so I was stuck with the role of Cinderella. I took pride in that actually, I liked the attention to be forever on me, even if I had to dress as a girl. Well. I thought I played the role greatly. I had been practicing how to put on makeup with the girls in the class and had become the best at it. To this day I can still apply makeup better than any of the women in my school.

I guess this wasn't something a boy should actually be proud of and my father made that very clear when he came to watch the school play. We had to perform the play twice and my father came to the latter. I had told him I was going to be one of the main characters so he naturally thought I was the prince, and boy was he in for a shock. He got there and I was acting away, I could see the scowl on his face about half way through the performance. I thought maybe the kids in the background were acting up or something but I was wrong. After the play ended and we were bowing to the crowd, I looked for my father and saw him walking out the back door.

After I walked backstage, the girls told me I should wear a girl's uniform so the students from other schools wouldn't know that even the boys looked better than them at their school. After I got changed into the female uniform, I went to my parents but could only find my mom. She looked worried and I asked where my father was. That's when I heard him yelling. He was staring a teacher square in the face shouting "Why is my son wearing female clothes? Why did you force my kid to wear those hideous clothes when there are girls in his class?" I could tell that he was getting more agitated as time went by. I know I've told you that my mother is scary when she's angry but my father, he was in a whole different level. He could scare a blind man with just one look in his direction. You would've thought he was a yakuza member.

Well anyway, as he was yelling at the teacher, who looked like he was about to piss his pants, my mom was trying I cover my ears and drag me away. I was weak as a kid and my father terrified me but I loved him all the same. As he was yelling he said "Are you trying to ruin my family's reputation? Do you want to turn my only kid into a FAG?" That utterly shocked me. He put down the teacher and walked toward the classroom door. As my father walked toward me he gave me a look like I was lower than he. Like I was lower that the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. As he walked past he uttered only one phrase "Disgusting FAG."

I was completely shocked. I may have only been a fifth grader and a sheltered one at that but, even I knew what it meant to be called a fag. Since that day it has been my least favorite word. Just the slight whisper of his word makes me lose sight of everything. My vision becomes red and black. Everything is spotty and I can only hear whites noise. Nothing can snap me out of my fit of anger. I fly around punching and kicking until I black out.

I do not have anything against homosexuals like my family but, I believe such a derogatory term shouldn't be used by anyone for anyone.

As I think these things, I make my way to my bathroom to where I have a stock of rubbing alcohol and bandages. Dressing my wound from the previous night I continue onto my next quest of finding clothes to wear for the day. I choose my favorite blue boi shorts and tight fitting blue jeans. For my top I have white t-shirt and a black vest topped off with a black diamond necklace. I think this is cute enough for meeting up with Daryl. I think he's a nice guy and he's got a great body, so it's really fun to draw him in his underwear.

Today I'll leave before breakfast and pick it up on the way to Daryl's house. I wonder how he'll take my leaving. He's been something akin to my best friend since he found me crying after the play in fifth grade. Even so I don't quite let him know all there is to know about me. Getting close to me is not something many people can do. Besides my mother, only Elizabeth and Daryl have managed. It's not that I don't want people to get close to me, I just don't want to be a burden nor do I want them to pity me.

I grab my sketchbooks and my pencil pouch as I turn off my light and close my door. I walk downstairs to find my mother and Freddy at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating eggs and sipping coffee. I place my empty cocoa mug in the sink and turn to my mother to let her know I'm leaving. When I turn I see the very unpleasant sight of her flirting away with Freddy.

"I'm heading out to Daryl's house." I say.

"Don't be home too late." She calls back.

"Got it," I say on my way out the front door.

Daryl lives four blocks down the street from me. Even though that doesn't sound far, when you live in the middle of nowhere it's about the size of sixteen city blocks. I grab my bicycle and begin my journey to his house. Hopefully when I get to California I can ask mom to get me a motorcycle instead or at least a nice Audi. I don't really mind the type of car I get to use as long as I arrive at my destination safely. But an Audi R8 or an Audi A9 would be pretty cool to have.

When I arrive at Daryl's house, I walk in without ringing the doorbell as always. I notice that today Elizabeth's shoes are at the doorway as well. His parents shoes don't seem to be here either so I guess one can only imagine what Daryl's been up to. I climb the stairs loud enough so that they can hear me from Daryl's bedroom, knowing full well that I am interrupting their lovey-dovey time. But frankly I think the fact that I'm leaving is more important than their little fling anyway.

I burst straight through the bedroom door with no hesitation and what I see is far more than I thought I would. Previously I had learned to never question the things that Daryl does because it will only confuse you more and today I have learned the same of Elizabeth. I am taken aback by the sight in front of me. Elizabeth is fully naked except for a very short skirt, doing a handstand as Daryl takes snapshots of her from what I can assume are many different angles at once. He has his cameras set on timers at different places in the room taking pictures of her.

I walk in and sit on my favorite bean bag chair, that I have explicitly warned Daryl about the percussions of having sec on. They do not even seem fazed about my presence so I go along with what they are doing and pull out my sketch pad. As I start drawing I notice a whip and a horse crop on the bed and many lash marks on Daryl's back. I can only imagine the things they did in here before I came.

Well whatever, my subject doesn't really matter so long as it has a beautiful body.

A few minutes later after the little photo shoot is over with Daryl notices that I've been sketching. He takes a long look at the picture over my shoulder and decides that he wants it. When he wants something he usually just throws money at it and takes it and I am more Han happy to be paid for my work so I let it slide. This time though I must refuse until I am completely finished with my sketch.

When I hand the project to Daryl, I look up coyly and he gives me a weird face of obvious disgust. I guess it's better to just blurt out what I'm thinking so I say, "After the diplomas are sent in I'm moving to California with mom and her new boyfriend. Oh, and he's pretty hot but has a shitty personality. So I was thinking, I wanna host a farewell party but I need you to buy the booze."

Daryl is obviously still count off guard by my mom's ability to find a new man saying "Didn't your old man, like just die. It hasn't even been a month right?"

Elizabeth chimes in with a "How hot?"

I ignore both questions with one of my own "So can you buy it or not? You're gonna come right?"

They both simultaneously nod starting up a conversation about who to invite and what to buy. They talk about which monkeys in class where best to bring and which of the old hicks to invite. The chatty old ladies down the street were to be invited so mom felt comfortable. And last but not least the girls from school.

Daryl wanted his cat piss beer as per usual and Elizabeth wanted Jaeger and Vodka. I'm more of Seagrams Escapes wine coolers and red wine kind of guy. I can't hold my alcohol well and I like to look fancy with a glass of red wine in my hand. I also like champagne but, a few shots of vodka or a glass of whisky every now and then is fine. Beer doesn't have much of an effect on me unless I drink it quickly so I usually don't drink it. It doesn't have the best taste after all.

For the rest of the afternoon, I draw pictures of Daryl in his boxers like every other Wednesday. Sometimes Elizabeth joins in until she has to leave at four.

When it's Daryl and I alone in his room he strips himself and lays down on his bed. He covers himself with a sheet and looks over to me. "Hey, are you really moving away." Startled by this question, I look in bewilderment before I nod. Usually Daryl doesn't say anything during these drawing sessions because it distracts me from my work. He continues on "And you're never coming back?" I give a little shrug, because honestly I don't know if I wanna come back or not. "Hey can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Will you do me one favor, and strip so I can embed the memory into my brain? Ah but don't take off your undies, I don't wanna see your dick."

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I guess you're just a sick pervert like the rest of the monkeys, huh?"

"Maybe so, but I can take some photos of you, right? Like the time in fifth grade when you dressed up like a girl."

"Whatever, but don't jack off to my beautiful self when I'm gone. That's what Elizabeth is for." I say with a wink. I strip down to my blue boi shorts and start posing like a model. He snaps a bunch of photos. We were in the photography club in freshman year together. He takes photos of me often but I guess it's just fair since I always sketch him in his boxers. But the way he phrases his sentences creeps me out sometimes.

When it was about six o'clock in the evening, I decide I should eat since I forgot to grab breakfast. Before Elizabeth left she made sandwiches for Daryl and I to eat. But I'm a growing boy you know, so I really should've eaten breakfast and skipped the mountaint dew at lunch. Soda makes me bloated and it makes my sweat stink.

I have been told that the things I do, do not match up with the things I say. I am always going on to people about how I am a boy but at the same time I shower and cleanse my skin regularly. I can also do my makeup well and I always worry about staying healthy and not getting fat. But I think that is something everyone should worry about. It is not something that women alone should be concerned about because quite frankly, if I were a woman I would definitely not want to play around with an ugly, pimple filled fatass. Just the thought makes me sick.

I grab ran a meal from McDonald's on my way home and my mom calls me just as I walk in the door to inform me that she will be staying out late to see Freddy off before he goes back to California.

My bedroom is freshly cleaned so mom must not have had much to do today. But as I flop down onto my bed, I feel like a sack of rocks. I put my phone on the charger, lucky that it had lasted all day. I lay down and I immediately fall asleep.

Tonight I dream about dark blue eyes, a look of disgust and blue boi shorts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you for reading, I appreciate any comments. Please be honest!


	4. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's At Freddy's or its characters.

Please comment, favorite, follow and or follow me on tumblr at sisalynn99.

Please review. I love reading them. I love you all!

Foxy will come into play starting in the next chapter. I might do one in his point of view of their first meeting. What do you guys think?

OoOoOoOoOoO

It is two days before the diplomas are scheduled to arrive and three days before I move from this town. Even though I don't exactly like Freddy, I really want to leave this place. This means I get to start a new life and when I'm not at the psychiatrist, that mom is totally forcing me to see, I can start new hobbies. I like art, acting, fashion and swimming.

I want to restart myself and act innocent. I want to be able to walk down the street and not be avoided at all costs. I didn't want to avoid everybody else because they were deprived horn dogs. I want to be able to live normally like the petite boy I am. Even if it means dealing with things I hate it is okay. I want to change my attitude and become a better person. I guess moving to California isn't just a chance for me to get my dream but for people to start liking me and not being afraid. My temper is still touchy and I don't think anyone can stop it so I am bound to make a few enemies but nobody's perfect, right?

I look at my almost bare room. The only thing in the room is my bed and a few outfits for the next few days. Freddy had already gone back to California and mom and I are schedule to leave in three days. Freddy had to return early because he owned a bunch of businesses including a pizza place that I have to work at for the summer.

Looking at my room now, I feel kind of sad that I won't see the place. Mom said we are going to keep it incase things go south with the new man or we need a vacation home. I think she just wants to keep something to remember my dad by. I don't blame her though. If we don't come back we will never see him again or at least his grave. He died on June 1st so that day will now always be looming over us as a sad one.

It is now three in the afternoon and after a long day of carefully packing all my belongings, I'm pooped. Daryl and Lizzy have a different idea though. I left all party preparations to them and they decided tonight was the best night to throw it. The party would be held in my house and we invited all the teachers and students from school. We even invited all the chatty ladies from the beauty parlor. I think I'm going to miss this place just a little bit. I will miss Elizabeth trying to be cuter than me. I will miss Daryl trying to hit on me inconspicuously.

I always thought it was funny how only I knew that Daryl wasn't exactly as straight as e tried to be. He had the perfect girlfriend and was an all around athlete with a photography hobby. Daryl is the ideal for all women out there. He is who all the boys want to be but they still couldn't come to hate him. Daryl is that kid from the movies who everybody loves unconditionally. The only flaw he has would be the fact that he thinks he can get away with everything he does.

Behind the scenes, Daryl is a complete pervert and it seems that gender doesn't matter to him. He is obsessed with himself and his photographs. He is a cruel person when angered and has a weak spot for all tiny animals. He would never let anybody know this of course.

I was never given any information about Daryl from him himself. I had to make sure to observe the things that he did or the way he acted to truly get to know him. He had loosened up around Elizabeth and I. I am quite surprised that she stayed with him after knowing his for so long but I guess they are just a couple of weirdoes.

Daryl had only once made a move on me. He was drunk. It had been the very first time I went out to a bar. Daryl picked out my clothes and thought it would be funny to have me wear one of Elizabeth's dresses. He claimed that he wanted to play the part of a prince and that I should play the princess in order to heighten my acting skills. I was no fool and knew there was something suspicious but I wanted to have fun and decided to go along with his plan. That was my first mistake.

I wore a skin tight, silver mini dress that had an open back. Daryl had said that we needed to finish it off perfectly and handed me eyeliner and stilettos. When we got to the bar he had his arm around me protectively. I found it slightly uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything to ruin the mood of the night. I was drinking considerably less than usual because I could feel that something bad was going to happen.

About two hours after arriving we decided to head home and Daryl was completely wasted. I thought maybe something bad had happened to make him drink so much more than usual. We walked home in order to sober him up with the cool refreshing night air. We were completely aloe and away from all bars or building. Daryl had him arm around my waist and slumped over. I put my arm over his shoulders and began to stumble a bit in my stilettos. It was getting difficult to walk and we sat down on the curb so I could remove my shoes. That was mistake number two.

When they were off my feet and firmly on the road, Daryl attacked. I didn't know at first. It felt like he had fallen asleep and slouched over my back. Quickly though, I noticed he was sucking at the back of my neck and it started to become painful. I struggled to get away but the athletic boy was just as strong if not stronger than I. He pushed me down and into the road. He sloppily began to lick and suck at my neck and mouth ignoring my protests.

Daryl ground his hips into mine making me quite aware of his growing erection. His lips latched onto mine and he kept grinding until I was out of breath and panting with my own growing erection. I tried protesting to my fullest but it was impossible to relinquish his vice grip. When he noticed my hard on, he smirked and let out a small laugh. "So lil' cutie" *heh* "You want this just as much as I do, right?" Daryl sounded strange but his voice was husky and seductive.

He started palming me through my panties and I couldn't help but let out a small gasp and moan. I didn't want it but it felt good. He grabbed my member and began tugging and twisting delicately. It was apparent that he didn't want to hurt me but it didn't feel quite right. After a few minutes of his torturous teasing he lowered his head between my legs. He licked slowly up my shaft and any and all protests ceased to leave my mouth. He slowly sucked at the head and thrusted it into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down for a few minutes before my body started to quicken. I could feel my release coming and decided not to say anything.

I could hear Daryl spitting and complaining that I came in his mouth. "What the fuck, man. What the hell was that for? You should have at least warned me." An in an instant it dawned on him just who had came in his mouth. He looked up and his face paled when he saw my own.

When I regained my strength I yanked up my pants and kicked him square in the jaw. While that was the most pleasure I have ever felt it held a layer of disgust and while I didn't hate it, I didn't quite like it either. I kicked him in the stomach next causing him to double over on his knees. "Ever fucking try this shit again and this won't be all you get, _man_."

I immediately picked up my shoes and started walking home alone leaving Daryl by the side of the street in pain. The next day was a Saturday so we didn't talk all weekend. By the time Monday came around, Daryl felt terrible and begged me not to think anything of it or tell his girlfriend what he had done. I agreed on the condition he do my homework for the rest of the ear. That didn't quite work well though seeing as how he may be popular and he can kick a ball pretty well but, he was shit when it came to anything academic.

These were just slightly fond memories by now though. I still have never had my first kiss though and I intend to give it to someone I really like. I may not seem like it but I am actually quite the sucker for romance and things like that. I don't like it quite as much as I like fighting or blood but it comes close.

At seven o'clock the party starts. The punch isn't spiked and the music isn't loud but it was a community party. There was good food made by some of the teachers and my mom though. That was the best part of the whole party actually.

Some people brought gifts and others just came for the food. I was surrounded by the girls asking for last minute makeup tips and he boys asking for a kiss or two. Of course I shrugged them all off. The old ladies gave me envelopes of money telling me to buy myself something nice for my new house. My mother got new shoes and a bunch of farewell cards.

The party was boring and came to a close pretty quickly. Everybody was at home by ten o'clock. Even Daryl and Elizabeth had left. They took all the alcohol with them because I wasn't in the mod for drinking. I was exhausted from all the packing I had done throughout the day.

On the day the diplomas and final report cards were to arrive I was very excited. When I went to the mailbox, my diploma had come and I was eager to see my exam grades.

Walking inside the house I ripped the envelope open and quickly as possible. Glancing over everything I noticed my grades were still perfect A's. I was always an A student. I'd say I was the smartest in my school, if not the whole town.

When mom saw the report card on the counter a few hours later she decided it was good enough to take me to Apple Bee's. It was the fanciest restaurant in our small town.

Before going to dinner with my mother, I went to visit my father. The one thing I had to make him proud was my brain. And while he complained that I was wasting it by becoming an artist he would still congratulate me on my grades. At my father's grave stone I left white lilies. They had always been his favorite, they were the ones used at his and mothers wedding so many years ago.

While I was there I told him about how the end of my year went, about the drunks at the bar and about my grades. Somewhere along the way I started chatting about mom's new boyfriend and how we were leaving. I apologized many times for leaving him there alone and I started balling. I knew that I had no right to since it was my fault that we hadn't been talking. If I hadn't been so stubborn about going to art school, father wouldn't have been out at the office so late.

Even though the problem originated with me I was not trying in the least to apologize or compromise. Father wanted me to be like him and take over the company. He said it would prove that I was a true man and would have the ladies fawning. I never wanted to be like that though. I could perfectly live my life in seclusion with a pet, maybe something cute like a little fox, and my art. I would have been content being alone all my life but my father had his eyes set on expanding the business and marrying me off to a hotshot CEO's daughter.

Now that I finally had the chance to apologize, and I really wanted to, my father was no longer here. Through strangled sobs I le tout an apology to my dad and I thanked him for all the good memories we had because even though they were few and far n between, he was still my father and I still loved him. After a few minutes I finally stopped crying and plastered grin on my face. "When I'm in California, I promise ill become such a big shot you an even see me from hell. I love you, daddy."

I decided to walk home in order to calm myself down from my crying fit before I left with my mother. Now that I have time to think about what I just said, it makes me sound like a complete dork. But I promise I will become something my father could have been proud of. I miss him and that will never change but I'm glad to be able to move so I can get on with my life and accomplish something. If my dad was listening to what I said at his grave he definitely would have said something like "I bet your little ass I'll always be better" and while I hate to admit it, I didn't hate that childish side of him.

Since I will be leaving this place early tomorrow morning, it's better to get everything out of the way today. I've said good bye to everyone who deserves it. All that's left for me to do is dinner tonight and getting on the plane tomorrow.

Well there is one other thing that has to be done.

As I make my way home a few minutes late due to my detour, I am unexpectedly excited. When I burst through the front door I find my mom waiting for me in the living room. Before she stands up she notices the small box I hold in my hands and I hand it to her. "This is a thank you present; I got it from my favorite jeweler. It's, you know, to thank you for art school and getting s out of this depressing place."

My mom smiles up at me ignoring any evidence that I have been crying and accepts t gift graciously. We leave for Apple Bee's five minutes later. I am wearing clothes that are suited to a boy for a change. I am glad because I wouldn't want any stranger from out of town to think either of us was fir game. Anybody who wants to go out for a nice dinner on the weekend would come here.

Dinner is refreshingly uneventful. The dinner was the best I've had from the restaurant in a long time. My mother and I used to enjoy coming here to tease the waiters or complain to the chefs. Something about being devious once in awhile with parental permission was exciting. My father never participated in out outing though because he was always working. Mom also thought that he might bring down the mood. The first time we came out here was when father had just finished ridiculing me for another one of his assumptions. I swear he didn't think well of me at all.

I stormed out of the house and my mother chased after me. I was in a bad mood and I make myself feel better for putting others down. I know that it is a very bad part of my personality but, I can't help it. So I came to tease the new workers and my mom decided to join in. I don't know when it turned into a small sort of tradition but, it did. And it was one that I was greatly going to miss.

About half an hour later we made it home and went to sleep in our respective rooms. I was nervous but also excited. I have never been on an airplane before but we were going o Freddy's private jet. He said that as long as we left our furniture we could move everything with his jet. I thought we would have to take a moving truck and I am very glad that we get to just lounge around while the pilot does all the work.

By the time I fall asleep the clock said two in the morning and we have to wake up at five. I just had to hope my mood wouldn't be too grumpy for the trip. Well even if it was I guess I could just nap on the jet

At exactly five in the morning the moving crew rang the doorbell. My mom had already been awake and I just had to throw on a pair of sweatpants. It took an hour to pack the truck and another hour to put our things on the jet. I sat on my phone in the lush cushiony chair while my mom ate the in flight breakfast. The takeoff had been smooth and it was going to be an hour before we landed in Freddy's hometown.

Twenty minutes into the flight I dozed off and dreamt about my daddy's grave and little pet foxes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you for reading and please review! What do you guys think of a few chapters from Foxy's POV from before, during or after his meeting with Bonnie, which will be up next chapter.


End file.
